five_nights_at_wariosfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Noc 3 (FNaW 3)
Noc 3 to trzecia grywalna noc w Five Nights at Wario's 3. Łącznie jest tu cztery pokoje, w których można się schować, ale tylko dwa są dostępne dla gracza - w zależności jaki pokój wybrał w Nocy 2. Jeśli schował się w Kuchni - może wybrać Salon 2 albo Sypialnie, a jeśli w Łazience - Sypialnie 2 lub Schodach. Salon Jeśli gracz schowa się w Salonie 2, aktywni będą Wario i Waluigi. Wario będzie się zachowywał jak w Nocy 1. Jeśli się pojawi, gracz musi spojrzeć w drugą stronę. . Natomiast jeśli pojawi się Waluigi, gracz musi użyć przycisku odpowiadającego za światło. Zużywa to jednak energię. Energia może być doładowana za pomocą generatora znajdującego się w Pralni. Wiadomość Hej hej hej! D-dobry wieczór, dobry wieczór. Um, Ciągle nie wiesz jak się stamtąd wydostać, prawda? *westchnięcie*. Pamiętasz co mówiłem? Przysłanie tam kogoś może sprawić, że duchy staną się... Bardzo agresywne. Więc tak jakby musisz zrobić to samodzielnie... Więc dzisiejszej nocy jesteś w tym starym salonie, huh? Uh, to pomieszczenie jest dosyć spore, prawda? Jeśli dobrze pamiętam, drzwi po twojej lewej są bardzo blisko ciebie i coś... Ktoś może bardzo łatwo je otworzyć *syk*. Pamiętasz o tym, co mówiłem ci dwa dni temu? Jeśli ktoś tam wejdzie, to szybko się odwróć i nie patrz na kamery, dopóki nie odejdzie. Pokój jaki widzisz na przeciwko siebie, albo powinieneś... Czekaj, co? Światło zniknęło? Uh, *jąka się* energia jest teraz, prawdopodobnie, bardzo niestabilna. Oh, dobra, dobra... Uhh, powinieneś coś sprawdzić... Gdzieś tutaj... Spróbuj nacisnąć przełącznik światła. Światło prawdopodobnie nie utrzyma się długo, ale chyba wystarczy, by odstraszyć duchy, które tu stoją. Myślę, że musisz iść do pralni, by z powrotem naładować energię w skrzynce od bezpieczników. Powinieneś być w stanie to zrobić za pomocą tego twojego malutkiego pada. Popatrz, obiecaj mi, że będziesz ostrożny, dobra? A-ale hej, eh, zgadnij co znalazłem w pracy. *jąka się* To bardzo staro wyglądający skrawek papieru... Myślę, że to przepis na specjalnego hamburgera czy coś... *jąka się* Nie wiem... To po prostu leżało sobie na ziemi. To dziwne, ale czasami się zdarza, eh? Um, w każdym razie, um... Dobrej nocy. Sypialnia Jeśli gracz schowa się w Sypialni, aktywni będą Waluigi i Luigi. Monitor ma tutaj nieograniczone zasoby energii. Jest to bardzo ciemny pokój. Posiada tylko jedną lampę, która może być dowolnie włączana lub wyłączana przez gracza, jednakże powinno się to robić tylko wtedy, gdy Waluigi lub Luigi będzie stać za zasłoną. W przeciwieństwie do monitora, lampa ma ograniczoną energię i nie może być ładowana. Po prostu jeśli gracz zobaczy cień Luigi'ego lub Waluigi'ego, powinien zapalić lampę i czekać aż odejdą. Wiadomość: Halo? Jesteś tam. Uff... to dobrze. To gdzie się schowałeś. Sypialnia... Czy masz tam jakieś gniazdko elektryczne? Masz?! Szybko podłącz je! Świetnie! Teraz nie będziesz musiał się martwić o zasoby energii na twoim monitorze, ale czekaj, odłączyłeś lampę? A niech to! Ona jest potrzebna do odstraszania duchów, ale na szczęście są tam baterie, których nie można naładować więc spróbuj oszczędzać energię elektryczną. Patrz się na kamery w pobliżu sypialni i jeśli ktoś stamtąd zniknie to sprawdź czy za kurtyny nie ma cieni, a jeśli jest to włącz światło i jak najszybciej je wyłącz gdy cień zniknie. Patrz się często na kamery bo to spowalnia te duchy. Pamiętaj o czym mówiłem, dobra? Ok, to do jutra. Dobranoc. Schody Jeśli gracz schowa się na Schodach, aktywni będą Wario i Ashley. Kiedy Wario pojawi się w Salonie 2, gracz powinien patrzeć na niego tak długo jak tylko może, natomiast jeśli zobaczy cień Ashley, to musi zakryć oczy. Phone Guy wyjaśnia to w ten sposób, że pomieszczenie jest tak ciemne, że jedyną rzeczą, która jest w nim widoczna, to oczy gracza. Jednak im dłużej gracz zakrywa swe oczy, tym dłużej mu zajmie przystosowanie do ciemności. Wiadomość Cześć! Witaj ponownie! Umm... Trochę trudno mi się nagrywa po zobaczeniu najnowszego raportu. Policja szuka człowieka, który prawdopodobnie jest kryminalistą! Jego imię to Richard Mc... Ummm... Richard... Richard albo... Coś tam... Tak myślę... Całkiem dziwne... Bo wiesz, jego przyjaciele i starsi pracownicy mówią, że był całkiem miłym gościem. W każdym razie... Nieważne... Zostajesz na górze schodów? To jednocześnie zła i dobra opcja. Jesteś w tym ciemnym kącie, prawda? Okej. Jeśli ktokolwiek wejdzie na drugie piętro, będzie w stanie zobaczyć jedynie twoją twarz, a dokładniej twoje oczy, więc jeśli tylko zobaczysz jakiś cień, to szybko zasłoń je rękami. Pamiętaj jednak, że im dłużej będziesz to robił, tym trudniej przyzwyczaisz się do ciemności. Ale jest jeszcze pierwsze piętro... Stamtąd łatwiej jest cię zobaczyć, więc musisz uważać na kamery, sprawdzać, czy po ciebie nie idą. Pokój, który leży przy schodach, na pierwszym pokój... To chyba był stary salon. Więc jeśli zobaczysz kogoś w salonie, to obserwuj go tak długo, jak możesz. Oni będą wiedzieć, że ich obserwujesz i możliwe, że sobie pójdą. Więc jeśli kogoś zobaczysz, patrz na niego przez kamerę! Bo jeśli tego nie zrobisz, to oni prawdopodobnie zaszarżują prosto przez drzwi, na schody, a potem... Coś ci zrobią... Okej, okej. Odezwę się jutro. Sypialnia 2 Na skutek tabletek, jakich gracz wziął w Łazience w Nocy 2, pojawia się tutaj halucynacja Donkey Kong'a. Żeby odstraszyć Wario, gracz musi w kamerze klikać na pomieszczenie, w którym on się znajduje, wyda to specyficzne dźwięki, które straszą dusze. Gracz powinien się jednak upewnić, że ma wystarczająco dużo energii zanim to zrobi. W przeciwnym razie, może pozostać bezbronny w starciu ze swoimi przeciwnikami. Wiadomość Halo, halo, cześć, mówi Max. P-po prostu sprawdzam jak się trzymasz. Więc, jak poszło ostatniej nocy? Nie czułeś się źle przez te tabletki, które zjadłeś, prawda? *oddech* Huh? Wziąłeś tą najsilniejszą? O kurczę... Cóż um... W końcu to ja jestem, który ci powiedział, żebyś to zrobił! Więc... Um... Problem w tym, że nie wszystkie skutki uboczne nastają od razu po wzięciu leku. To znaczy, że możesz ich doświadczyć nawet dzisiejszej nocy. Bardzo możliwe, że będziesz miał halucynacje. Powiedzmy, że na przykład będziesz myślał, że w domu nareszcie zawitała jakaś przyjazna, nawet znajoma ci, twarz. Tyle, że biorąc pod uwagę przerażającą sytuację, w jakiej się znalazłeś, tak na prawdę, prawdopodobnie, będzie to coś naprawdę złego. Jeśli zobaczysz coś dziwnego na kamerze, po prostu szybko przełącz na inną, lub opuść monitor. Jeśli jednak zobaczysz tę halucynację w swoim biurze, z powrotem go podnieś. Po prostu nie możesz na to patrzeć, bo twój umysł kompletnie cię oszuka! A teraz, w tej sypialni masz nową zabawkę. Prawdopodobnie w tym miejscu spali rodzice i po prostu chcieli mieć cały dom pod kontrolą. Widzisz ten kabel? Ten który leży na ziemi i idzie aż do ściany? Um, podłączyłeś go do swojego pada? Dobrze... Teraz możesz sprawiać, że w pokoju rozbrzmiewać będą dość głośne dźwięki, i to przez proste dotykanie monitora. Jeśli zobaczysz znajome straszydła, po prostu spróbuj kilka razy postukać w ekran. Przy odrobinie szczęścia to ich przestraszy. Mam nadzieję, bo tak na prawdę nie masz nic innego, co mogłoby cię obronić. Okej. Dobrej nocy i uważaj na siebie.Kategoria:FNaW 3 Kategoria:Noce (FNaW 3) Kategoria:Noce